Guilty Pleasures
by TaintedBloodLily
Summary: Prince Issiah still remembered the sweet, salty smell of the ocean that day he met him. The man that had unintentionally caused a rift between him and his sister - Buccaneer Dylan. (Yaoi)


Title: Guilty Pleasures

Summary: Issiah still remembered the sweet, salty smell of the ocean that day he met him. The man that had unintentionally caused a rift between him and his sister - Buccaneer Dylan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Etrian Odyssey franchise.

Author Notes: I've only just started playing EOIII, so it's not very 'in-depth'. This is only a oneshot. I may do more in the future, but not until I learn a little bit more. Also, this is yaoi or boyxboy, or whatever you wish to call it. I usually only write bromance, but, yeah, this came about somehow. I'd really appreciate any comments.

* * *

Issiah still remembered the sweet, salty smell of the ocean that day he met him. The man that had unintentionally caused a rift between him and his sister - Buccaneer Dylan.

His breath had hitched in his throat when he laid his eyes on the blue-eyed, dark-haired buccaneer. He was standing on the bow of the ship, The Duchess, of which had been chosen by the royal council to carry him and his sister to Armoroad. The rising sun a suitable backdrop for this child of the sea.

His smile had been charming, flirty even, his eyes sparkling with amusement and adventure.

It was no surprise that his sister had fallen for him. Cherrlyn swooned over the suave and sensual man.

Issiah, however, was astounded to find his heart fluttering in his chest when Dylan threw out a hand to shake in greeting.

Dylan was a rather touchy-feely man, toward Issiah in particular. An arm around the shoulders as he pointed to the stars. Allowing Issiah the chance to experience steering a ship by slipping behind him, his hands on his as they steered. His arms wrapped around him again as he taught him how to fish. Randomly curling a strand piece of his long blond hair behind his ear, his fingers lingering there before flitting down his cheek.

He had a way with words, too. He liked Issiah's hair, saying that it feels like silk whenever he ran his fingers through the long stands. Comment that his eyes reminded him of the ocean, the one place he loved the most.

He did none of that with Cherrlyn.

And his little sister did not like that. Not one little bit. It should be she that Dylan was focusing his attention on. It should be her that he was courting. She was a princess; beautiful, feisty. Long, shiny blond hair, sky blue eyes.

Issiah had to admit that he was surprised that Dylan was not fawning over his sister as well. A relationship between a buccaneer and a Princess was the stuff that fairy tales were made of, after all.

And Issiah? He was a prince. A union between a royal son and the man of the sea could never be.

Although, even his sister would receive frowns of disapproval by the royal council, she still had a marginally better chance than he did. A princess must find a man worthy to become her husband. And a Prince must find a woman to whom he was to devote his life too.

A prince allowing a buccaneer to court him? Utterly scandalous.

But Dylan was willingly spending time with him. He sought out his company, even choosing him over Cherrlyn during battle. And Issiah allowed him to. He should put an end to their unusual friendship – despite the way he felt happy and wanted while being with him.

His sister's happiness was far more important than his own. If she wanted Buccaneer to be the man courting her, she should get her desires. It had always been that way. He was her older brother, she looked up to him. He did anything for her.

Even so, Issiah cannot find it within himself to push Dylan away when the dark blue-haired man pinned him to the wall of their cabin, his mouth closing over his in a kiss so passionate that he felt weak at the knees. Issiah couldn't even put up a token struggle. The thought that someone could desire him so much was exhilarating.

"Order him to spend time with me!" Cherrlyn demanded one night.

However, for the first time of his life, Issiah refused to give into his sister's demands. He couldn't bring himself to. He wanted this, needed this. He needed to be felt loved and desired, for once in his life.

Besides, ordering the carefree Buccaneer anything would prove fruitless. He was as wild and free as the ocean he lived. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. You cannot order the sea to do your bidden.

Perhaps the reason why she demanded Dylan's attention was because he was the first that was so dismissive of her. Cherrlyn was used to attention, to be loved and adored by all. But not even the undivided attention of Dylan's crew, the brown-haired Hoplite, Gunther, and black-haired Arbalist Mead made her happy.

Whatever the reason, a rift was being to appear between the two of them. They were close before their adventure started, but now…

Issiah felt a little bit guilty.

But as his royal armour peeled away under the buccaneer's skilful hands, he felt the burden of being a prince being lifted as well. He did not know what was happening, or where such actions were leading him, but he did not care. All that mattered was that he was with Dylan, and the two of them together.

This was his guilty pleasure.

And he was going to hang onto this for as long as he was able.


End file.
